


Sure

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, This was my first smut I'd ever written don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol help each other out after a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is a really old fanfiction I did as a dare like 11 months ago. Don't judge it too harshly, it was my first smut and I'm just uploading it on here because it might be enjoyable to some of y'all and to see how much my writing has evolved. enjoy :))

It was after the concert.

Baekhyun was in a backstage dressing room and had been washing up. It was after a long, aching day. All he wanted to do was go back to the dorm and rest. It was calm in the backstage room, the tranquil drip of water from the sink, the soft yet not dim lighting, the peace and the quiet soothed Baekhyun after these energetic past hours.

The concert that day had been quite taxing for Baekhyun. He went into the whole thing already tired and sore. He twisted and hurt his arm, and started crying during the speech, which he almost never did. Now he was just in this quiet room, washing everything away and gathering his thoughts.

Baekhyun was rinsing the tear stains off his face with the tepid water from the sink when he heard a soft knocking. He recognized the knock immediately, from all the times this person has come to him in the night to talk, how they always knocked before entering the vocal rehearsal room. The sound was familiar to Baekhyun. He trusted this person, with almost everything. 

"Come in," Said Baekhyun tiredly.

The door creaked open and the person went inside, immediately wrapping their arms around Baekhyun's waist in a back hug,

"Hi Baek, can I talk?" Said the deep voice of the figure, hugging Baekhyun tighter.

Baekhyun smiled and leaned his head onto the shoulder of the person behind him, "'Course Chan, what's up?" He said, regaining enough energy to speak cheerfully.

Chanyeol loosened his grip on Baekhyun's waist, turning him around to face him, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun sighed lightly. He knew where this was going. A band full of twelve, sexually active men, how could it not happen? One member gets hard, said member goes to other member to ask them to sort it out. One handjob later and everyone is fine for practice the next day. It was almost a system. And by the look of Chanyeol's pants, he was no exception.

"Just quick Chanyeol, I'm tired." Said Baekhyun, leaving Chanyeol's arms and turning back to the sink, drying his hands off on a towel.

He knew something he did was wrong because Chanyeol was on him in a second, whipped around to face him again and him having a death grip on Baekhyun's arm. Baekhyun's face looked alarmed as he watched Chanyeol's expression carefully.

"I had something else in mind. That's why I asked you."

He guessed that made sense. He remembered the couple other times something like this has happened. He didn't exactly ask, probably because he knew Baekhyun say yes.

"W-what?" Baekhyun asked, not wanting to anger Chanyeol in any way.

"Baek," Chanyeol said, nestling his head into the spot between Baekhyun's shoulder and neck, breath slightly labored, he pulled Baekhyun to his chest, "I wanted to go farther."

Baekhyun was confused, tired, but alert, "What do you mean?"

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with a pained expression and moaned, "Baek, you know perfectly well what I mean. I want to come in that tight little ass of yours."

Baekhyun blinked, eyes wide with shock. Chanyeol had never shown any interest to any of the members in that way besides to help each other out. But this was different, Chanyeol was lusting, his deep brown eyes mentally undressing Baekhyun. Imagining everything he could do with him. Every surface they could f*ck on. Every position and toy. 

It kinda turned Baekhyun on.

Baekhyun clutched the counter the sink was on, still looking at Chanyeol, "C-chanyeol, wh-" He sputtered, unable to form words under Chanyeol's fiery gaze.

Chanyeol smirked, "I can go softly," he said, "If that's what you want." 

Baekhyun was conflicted. He knew nothing good would come out of this, but he always kind of wondered...

"S-sure." Said Baekhyun, holding Chanyeol's gaze.

Chanyeol grinned, placing a hand on Baekhyun's thigh, "Knew you'd come around."

Chanyeol pressed his lips against Baekhyun's, already slipping a hand under Baekhyun's shirt. Baekhyun was getting harder by the second and slipped his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth, enjoying the opportunity tremendously. He moaned quietly when Chanyeol squeezed his thigh, his hand creeping upwards.

Chanyeol had one arm back to being wrapped around Baekhyun's waist, the other undoing the button on his leather pants he wore while performing. A mix of each other's tongues in each other's mouths. Whatever trace of hesitance either of them had withered away as they kissed.

Baekhyun gasped with pleasure when Chanyeol's palm touched his clothed erection as he tried to undo Baekhyun's pants. Baek bit his lip as his pants slithered down his legs once unbuttoned. He looked up lazily at Chanyeol, now about as horny as he was.

Chanyeol smirked and started palming Baekhyun through his underwear when he heard Baek's moan from before. Baekhyun was gasping and moaning in pleasure, one hand grasping Chanyeol's wrist, not wanting it to stop.

Baekhyun wasn't one to stay still or be quiet. He wasn't as whorish as Sehun, but they weren't that far off from each other. Baek was gripping the sink with his other hand, not resting much weight on his legs, as they were already shaky and unsteady. He was either gasping or moaning with every breath he took, and tried desperately to press himself into Chanyeol's hand and start grinding. But unfortunately for him, Chanyeol liked teasing.

Chanyeol had been only lightly pleasuring Baekhyun. The soft movements of Chanyeol's hand weren't really enough for Baekhyun, being in the far off state he was. Chanyeol noted this quickly, removing his hand to undo his own pants and remove his underwear, and also ripping off Baekhyun's as well.

They could both feel the fact that their dicks weren't restrained by any fabric anymore. Baekhyun looked down at the both of them. He always forgot how huge Chanyeol was, and something about this told him that he wouldn't be walking tomorrow.

Chanyeol ground up against Baekhyun's front, moaning and throwing his head back. Baekhyun was trying not to scream out from the amounts of pleasure he was getting now due to Chanyeol's well-working pelvis. He knew if this kept going, he was going to come and leave Chanyeol to deal with himself. 

"Chhh-" Baek said, cutting himself off with a moan, "I-If you ke-eep- Mhhh, I'm gonna-" He moaned loudly. Chanyeol must've gotten the message because he stopped grinding and went to search through his pants pockets. Finding a condom and a small bottle of lube.

Baekhyun had been whimpering and jacking himself off while Chanyeol did this, too desperate for friction not to. When Chanyeol turned back around, he glared and slapped Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun whined at Chanyeol vaguely, as though asking for something more.

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun onto the sink. The smooth surface making Baek's hips level with Chanyeol's dick. Chanyeol forced a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on Baekhyun's lips, while coating his fingers in lube. When Chanyeol suddenly froze, looking into Baekhyun's eyes,

"H-have you ever stretched yourself?"

Baekyun looked into Chanyeol's eyes with slight distaste, "Of course I have Chanyeol, why do you think I've agreed to this?" Baekhyun wouldn't deny he's had one or two fantasies about the other members, and he wouldn't deny that he wanted to be prepared.

Chanyeol smirked, trying to hide how surprised he was, "You sure? I don't want you to ge-"

"Just F*CK ME," Baekhyun half yelled, half moaned. Maybe it was because he was tired or now just really horny but he didn't want to deal with Chanyeol's sh*t right now, even if it was meant for Baek's well being.

Chanyeol didn't need to be told twice. He inserted his fingers inside to lubricate and hopefully make this smoother for Baek. He slipped on the condom and lined himself up. He looked at Baekhyun, silently asking for permission to move.

Baekhyun dug his fingernails into Chanyeol's shoulder impatiently and nodded. He could only deal with Chanyeol delaying the inevitable for so long.

Even with Baekhyun's consent, he moved slowly. Filling Baekhyun slowly as not to hurt him, knowing Baek probably wasn't as ready as he said he was. Baekhyun whimpered, the flame-like pain overtaking him. He should have just let Chanyeol stretch him first. He never realized that it may be more painful than fingers.

Chanyeol stared into Baekhyun with heavy-lidded eyes, letting Baek adjust before moving again.

Baekhyun stayed stalk still until the pain cooled down slightly before nodding to Chanyeol, allowing him to keep going.

Chanyeol pulled out and back in again slowly, Baekhyun wincing. It wasn't quite as painful as it was when they started, but the pleasure was starting to overcome the pain as Chanyeol moved more fluidly, picking up speed. 

Chanyeol got lost in the feeling and sped up considerably, low grunts and moans leaving his lips. Baekhyun's hands roamed and dug into Chanyeol's shoulders. His moans of Chanyeol's name came out of his mouth without thought. The room filled with their erotic moans and the floorboards shifting slightly. 

Chanyeol adjusted his aim, hitting Baekhyun's prostate. Baekhyun screamed and wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's thighs, desperate for more. Chanyeol quickened his pace and was now pounding into Baekhyun roughly, hitting Baek's g-spot almost every time, moaning loudly and his hair in wet strands down his face.

Baekhyun was now screaming out, scratching at Chanyeol's shoulders, all the pain eliminated by the waves of pleasure coursing through him. But when Chanyeol wrapped his hand around Baek's dick and started jacking him off, Baek couldn't hold out much longer.

Chanyeol's movements became less controlled has he neared his orgasm as well. It was only a few thrusts later that Chanyeol moaned loudly and came. Baekhyun was still screaming Chanyeol's name as he spilled into Chanyeol's hand a few moments later.

Chanyeol's rhythm slowed as they both calmed down. Baekhyun whimpered and ran over the scratch marks he left on Chanyeol's shoulders with his fingertips. Lightly rubbing the raw skin he had produced.

Chanyeol pulled out completely. Taking off the condom and throwing it in a waste basket beside the sink they has just been f*cking on. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and helped him off the sink. He always liked after-sex cuddles.

Baekhyun had been violently shaking. Whether it was from his intense orgasm or the cold or both, he winced when Chanyeol lifted him off the sink. His legs couldn't support his weight and he sat down under the sink. Chanyeol sitting down to join him,

"You okay?" Asked Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around Baek again. Concerned that he went too roughly and hurt Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shivered, leaning into Chanyeol, "I-I'm perfect Chan. I'm just, I'm just tired. And a bit sore." Nuzzling his head into Chan's chest, wanting to block out light and sound. He felt so sensitive after that. He had felt fragile all day and after that he was completely drained of his energy.

"We should get back to the others... They're probably almost done packing everything up." Said Chan. But Baekhyun fell asleep in Chanyeol's arms. 

Chanyeol smiled warmly at the sleeping Baek in his arms. They could find the others later. Baek needed rest. Chan just sat there with him until he woke up again. It was warm, pleasant and slightly sticky. Unlike the whole day that happened before this. This was resting time. This was what Baek needed to be ready for the next day.


End file.
